<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Game: Ace's Side by kittyface27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087478">Just A Game: Ace's Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27'>kittyface27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just A Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Ace centric, Angst, Anime, Double meaning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Piece - Freeform, Phantom - Freeform, Sequel, ace has low self-esteem, cruel words, marco is mean, marco is not actually marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ace is kissed lovingly in a hotel right when he enters the Grand Line by a stranger, it makes him feel a bit happy. Somebody seemed like him, maybe. But because of that kiss, he's stuck with a ghost-like man who manipulates his feelings and beliefs all to "play a game". Can he beat it or break apart like the man wants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco &amp; Portgas D. Ace, Spade Pirates &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just A Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Game: Ace's Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I posted a story similar to this one yesterday and thought why not make one for Ace? This one is a lot sadder than the previous one, and a bit different. It's more emotional, and Marco's ghost-thing isn't nice. Enjoy~</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Ace, Deuce and Saber were on the first island in the Grand Line, looking for a new ship. Somehow their small one had survived Reverse Mountain, which was a feat. It had broken apart at the first island it got to, though. At least they got to keep their money and it didn't sink along with their dinky little ship.</p><p>The youngest of the three, the captain, was nervous. He wanted to be a good captain, and so far his crew thought he was. But he was still nervous he'd fail them, after all, their ship was sunken. So, they searched the island for a ship that would satisfy them. All of them were used, but that wasn't a problem.</p><p>They found one they liked and could afford. It was a lot bigger than the original, and could fit striker, so it was a good one. It took up a lot of their stash of money, but they could always steal more. They were staying in a hotel that night, Ace in a separate room than the other two. He was still uncomfortable sleeping with them.</p><p>He hoped he'd be a better captain soon. He was walking back to the room from getting a candy bar when he saw somebody at his door. He slowed and looked around, wondering who it was. He was pretty tall and muscular with an open shirt and blonde hair. He was leaning against the door and Ace started to worry something was up. Was this guy a bad guy?</p><p>"Can I help you?" he asked, trying to be confident. The guy gave him a warm smile that made Ace blush. He tried opening his door, squeezing himself through, but the man didn't let him before gently turning him around against the door and kissing him softly, gently. Ace didn't know what he was supposed to do, but it felt nice.</p><p>He'd never kissed anyone before, but this was nice. But then he came to the realization that he didn't know this man or what he wanted. But before he could push him away, he cupped Ace's cheeks and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking away.</p><p>"H-Hey, wait!" Ace called, but he turned the corner. Ace wanted to know why he did that, what the reason was. But when he turned the corner, the man was gone. Ace touched his lips, now very worried he'd hallucinated it. He walked back to his room, hands shaking. He was glad nobody was around to see it. How embarrassing. He actually liked being kissed by some stranger.</p><p>But, the next morning, his irritation and a bit of sadness at being kissed and then just thrown away, went away when their ship was ready. It was already furnished, and the three loaded striker up onto it and into a storage room. Deuce bought groceries, enough for the three of them to last for awhile if Ace ate normally.</p><p>They sailed off, all happy and excited to go and find new good crew members. The best of the best. Not necessarily in terms of strength, but good people Ace could trust. Trust them to not deem him worthless and just leave. After dinner, with Saber on watch, Ace went to his captain's room.</p><p>He'd never had his own room with a bed before. He sat on the mattress and melted. It wasn't the best, but to Ace it was wonderful. After all, this was his first bed. When he sat up, he saw the mystery guy standing in front of the door. Ace jerked up. How did he get here, and why? The door hadn't opened, had he been there the whole time?</p><p>"How'd you get in here? Why're you here? What was kissing me for?" Ace demanded. The man smiled at him and walked forward, sitting next to him.</p><p>"Does it matter? I just wanted to tag along. Kissing you was nice," he said. "My name is Marco." Ace was blushing furiously. But this man came on his ship without his permission. He was captain, this was his ship and he did not give this 'Marco' permission to board it, let alone come with them.</p><p>He firmly said, "It does matter. Leave this ship. You're not welcome." Marco's face fell. "Ah, no, I mean it, go away," Ace said, embarrassed by the faltering with the expression he recognized on the other man.</p><p>Marco sat down, saying he had nowhere to go. "No, you have to leave." The blonde touched Ace's face gently. "I could be a new crew member." Ace shook his head, saying it was his decision as captain. "I'm a sailor and once a pirate. I could help you out." Ace thought for a moment before there was a knock on his door.</p><p>Ace hurried to open it. "Dinner is ready, Cap- what's wrong?" Deuce asked. Ace saw Marco in the corner, but Deuce didn't seem to see him. He didn't ask about it. He was captain and he didn't want to seem crazy so early. He knew weird things were supposed to happen on the grand line, but he was new to it.</p><p>"I'll be out in a minute," he said, voice surprisingly firm. The blue haired man looked confused and suspicious before he nodded and walked away and down the hall to the small galley. When he closed the door, Marco was right behind him. "Why don't they see you?" he asked, confused and not knowing how to handle this.</p><p>"Maybe I'm a ghost. Or I can turn invisible, or can teleport," he said, and moved to kiss Ace's cheek. "Or I'm just playing your little innocent heart." Ace shoved him away angrily. He was messing with him of course nobody would want him like that.</p><p>"Get off of my ship and don't come back," he said angrily, grabbing Marco and shoving him to the door. "Out, now!" Marco frowned before giving a disarming smile. He said he was only joking. Ace wasn't happy. He didn't like this guy pressing his buttons on purpose. Did he have a devil fruit? Why was he targeting Ace?</p><p>Marco sighed. "You won't be getting rid of me, Ace. Not in a conventional way." Ace demanded to know what he meant. "You're in my game now. I won't leave until you win." He walked forward and then was behind Ace. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Ace's head.</p><p>Ace didn't let him stay like that and turned around to shove him off before he was gone. No longer in the room. The teen's hands were shaking before he gave a deep sigh and left to go eat dinner. But Marco was back and followed behind him closely. He even put his hand on Ace's waist, like they were a couple and this guy wasn't being cruel.</p><p>The others didn't see him even as he sat at the table with him. "Are you okay? You look really anxious." Ace smiled and said he was just nervous about the ship getting damaged. They had no money to replace it. The two believed him. "We just have to steal some treasure and get some more crew members. Shouldn't be hard to find some on the grand line."</p><p>Ace said, "We should be careful. We could get tricked and have some bounty hunters on the crew." Marco grabbed his finger down Ace's spine. He didn't like that it felt good. That nobody had ever touched him that way. But he shouldn't like it, this man was an enemy. Nobody could see him but Ace.</p><p>But he wasn't crazy. "You should be careful who you kiss, too," Marco chimed in, sitting on the kitchen counter. The others didn't hear him, and ignored him as they did. Saber agreed with Ace, that they had to be careful.</p><p>"We need strong members, too. And maybe people who have already sailed before. We're all pretty new to it. Going through the East Blue was quick and easy."</p><p>Marco said, "I've sailed before. I can help you." Ace wanted to throw something at him. The captain was on watch that night, and he went to the crowsnest, something he'd never been on before. It was higher and more spacious than the mock one at the treehouse. He drank the hot chocolate he could warm with his awesome devil fruit, and looked around. He'd be good on watch.</p><p>It was quiet for a while, Ace nice and alone, before Marco sat across from him, coming out of nowhere. Ace never saw him come or leave, he was just there or not. He didn't know if he just appeared, or if he walked out of a portal. Ace did his best to ignore him. He kept look out, sure of his surroundings.</p><p>But it was quiet and still. "I'm sure you'll catch on soon enough. Being a pirate captain is hard at first. I wasn't a captain, I was the first mate." Ace ignored him. "You seem like you'll be a good captain." Ace couldn't help the flood of pride, thinking that Marco might actually be useful. A good tool.</p><p>He moved to sit next to Ace. "You could be a good captain. Or you'll get everyone of your crewmates killed, and will be all alone. Lonely Ace, traveling the Grand Line silently." Ace's face grew red in anger and he roasted the man. He was an asshole, after all! He needed to get off of this ship!</p><p>But he was back, standing on the yardarm easily. "I was only joking. Sorry I went too far. I wont bring it up again."</p><p>Ace didn't reply, and the man eventually left, hopefully for good. He was fine learning how to pirate on his own. He would not get his crew killed. He'd try his best. That's why he needed a strong crew. So he wasn't the only one who could do anything and had to protect them all the time. He couldn't protect everybody.</p><p>When he switched with Deuce, he was tired. "Have fun," Ace said. Deuce grabbed his shoulder. He truly asked if Ace was okay. "I'm just having an off day. I'll be better tomorrow," he said with a smile. His friend nodded, still looking a bit worried, but less with Ace's bright smile.</p><p>The moment he closed his bedroom door, he took his boots off and flopped onto bed, not even getting out of his shorts. He started snoring the moment his head hit the pillow. He woke up to a weird feeling on his neck, opening his eyes and jerking away when he noticed the big and warm body wrapped around him.</p><p>"Shh, just sleep," Marco said against his neck. Ace didn't know what he was or why he was messing with Ace, but he wanted him gone. He flung him off the bed, landing on the floor. Ace commanded him not to touch him in any way. He smacked away his hand when he advanced again.</p><p>Ace kicked him across the room, and heard a thud. It knocked a book to the ground. His eyes widened. He was real. He touched something, Ace wasn't just imaging him. But why was he the only one to see him? He was just glad he wasn't hallucinating. "C'mon, don't be so stubborn. I'm not going to hurt you. It feels nice when I touch you, doesn't it?" His voice was silky and Ace wanted him gone.</p><p>"You've always wanted that touch. Any affection, right? Any love? You've probably not had much of that. I'll give you some," Marco said, totally pressing Ace's buttons. He was making him feel terrible just by speaking about things he didn't know. He'd never met Marco before in his life. He'd remember that.</p><p>Marco walked up to him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Nobody will ever love you, but I will." Ace smacked him across the face. Then he exited his room, body red in anger and embarrassment. He was just an apparition and yet he was bothering him so much. He knew all of Ace's feelings. Maybe it was a part of him projecting itself.</p><p>Maybe he was just seeing things, that Marco was his inner demon that Ace had always had, just it now became solid and wasn't festering in the back of his mind. He headed to the kitchen and got a drink of water, before putting the glass down and looking at the counter. He couldn't let an apparition made by himself interfere with his life.</p><p>He never had before and he wouldn't now. He wouldn't screw this up! He'd be a good pirate captain. He'd ignore Marco. He'd solve his problem by not causing the problem.</p><p>Marco clung to him like a disease, though. He was always there, watching him, or judging him in some way. His voice was warm and soft, yet it said such cruel things sometimes. Sometimes he touched him, always softly. He'd rather be hit and attacked instead of those soft touches.</p><p>He was embarrassed to say that he had already lost this game to himself. But, he had to deal with it. Losing or not, he had to persevere. But, one day, Marco was on deck with Ace and his two friends. They were drinking juice since they already ran out of booze. So he wasn't drunk when Marco pulled Deuce's mask off.</p><p>It flitted to the deck, and Ace gaped. Deuce hurried and put his mask back on, looking around. He must have decided it was a strong wind. Ace was shocked. He thought Marco was his own inner demon, but he'd touched Deuce? How… What was going on? "You'll only figure it out once you win the game." He was behind him, starting to rub his shoulders. "It's easy, you should have figured it out by now."</p><p>Whatever Marco was, he was manipulative and cruel. The things he said were always to make him feel small. Or his compliments were always so personal that Ace liked hearing them, until they were shot down by the man saying "just kidding". It hurt, but he was good at not showing it to his crew members.</p><p>When they had their first pirate raid, Ace blew them out of the water with a fire fist, collecting the left over treasure. That made him feel confident, and when Marco slowly clapped his hands from behind, Ace took the treasure inside, followed by his crew. When he was in the back, he turned around and flipped Marco off.</p><p>Ace dumped all of the money in a pile. Deuce counted it. "Enough for a lot of food for the next island," he announced gladly.</p><p>Ace was grinning, and gave high fives to his crew. "Sometimes I think I'm wrong about you. That you'll be a very successful pirate. A super rookie, even. But then, thinking about it, the little things show that that thought is wrong. You're so insecure, desperate for love you'll never get. Luffy liked Sabo more-" Ace threw a crown at Marco, embedded in the wall, now. "And now you harm your own ship," the blonde taunted from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Ace? Are you okay? What happened?" Saber asked, looking baffled. Deuce gave him a supportive look, saying he could tell them if something was bothering him. Ace couldn't deal with this alone. He'd always had someone. Sabo and then Luffy. Luffy wasn't very deep, but he always encouraged Ace if he was having a bad day.</p><p>The captain pulled the crown out of the wall, touching the hole gently. He internally apologized to the ship. He looked back at his waiting crew and sighed before sitting down in front of them. "There's a guy on this ship that's haunting me."</p><p>Marco chimed in, "Should you really be telling them? Hmm, what if they agree with me?" He was behind Ace, caressing his shoulder. "Is it so bad, being alone in the fight? It's what you know best, right? But, you'll never win the game even if you tell others."</p><p>"Haunting you?" Deuce asked, not sounding disbelieving, but concerned. Ace nodded stiffly.</p><p>The other two looked around, but saw nobody. "He appeared at the island and then on the ship. He kiss - kinda was handsy, and then left. Now he's on the ship and saying terrible things. I feel crazy, but also know that I'm <em>not."</em></p><p>They didn't look like they thought he was crazy or making up some story. "He says I have to beat him in a game and until then he won't go away." Deuce asked what the game was. "He won't say."</p><p>"Convenient. You don't have an answer for them. Now you look credible. Silly child. Never accepting my help even when you need it. I bet I could run this crew. You would make a good first mate," Marco taunted, his voice smooth.</p><p>The teen said, "I don't know what to do. He's pushing all of my buttons! I thought he was just me projecting inner fears, but then he can touch things. He made that thump noise in my room the other night, and he peeled off Deuce's mask when there was no wind," he explained. This was what got Deuce to believe him really.</p><p>He touched the mask, and said he had known it wasn't wind. He looked around. "Now look. You've got your good friend scared, now. Bravo, captain." Ace's face went white. He told Deuce he didn't need to be afraid.</p><p>Saber said, "What does he look like? Maybe he's a real person."</p><p>Marco said, "Mmm, the plot thickens. Is he right? Do I have a twin? Hmm?" He touched Ace's lips. "Good luck finding out. Should be easy, but for a brat like you, you won't ever get any information."</p><p>Ace huffed, and then took a deep breath. He asked if they had anything about other pirates. "He says he was a pirate. Like he retired. We can look for retired pirates," Ace said. Saber said they had no information like that on the ship at the moment. "Damn. Well, the next island is only a day away."</p><p>The other two nodded, and Deuce then wondered if it was a ghost. "If it said it <em>was </em>a pirate, maybe he's dead and is actually haunting us. He just never moved on."</p><p>"Your crew is smarter than you are. Did you ever think that? Or were you too busy focusing on how broken <em>you </em>are? Putting yourself before the others. That's what you want to avoid the most, right?"</p><p>Ace ignored him as best as he could even if it felt like his words were acid, dissolving his barrier between what he did and how he felt. "I don't think that's it. I just… I don't think he's a ghost, but there's also no other explanation. I get that weird things happen on the Grand Line, but like this?" Ace asked. He put his face in his hands and groaned, wishing they had a solution or at least a plan.</p><p>They had no plan, Ace had no plan. Saber summed it up. "We'll play it by ear, then. Nothing else we can do. Just stay vigilant, okay? I know you will be fine against some annoying ghost."</p><p>"Oh, look at the faith they have in you. And you can't even do what they think you can. Always underwhelming and useless." Marco planted a kiss on his cheek. Ace was near tears, but hid them for now.</p><p>"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go take a shower. Then we can fix the wall," the young captain said, and left the room. When he got to the bathroom, he locked the door and wiped his teary eyes. Marco was there, smiling at Ace warmly, as if he wasn't trying to tear Ace apart.</p><p>He walked forward and cupped Ace's cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"I told you. It's a game," he said cruelly as he wiped away Ace's tears.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Ace was shopping on the island for food and necessities, having a cart with him. He kept himself on fire so nobody would mess with him. He'd been stuck with Marco for a week now. Saber and Deuce were trying to get information, loyally believing Ace was being honest and not crazy.</p><p>He paid for everything with their stolen money. He didn't worry about the ship because it was expertly hidden and the island didn't have any marine bases or was known for heavy pirate activity. It was just a simple island with a market to buy food and supplies.</p><p>Marco was there, sitting on the wagon, on top of the food, but of course not damaging it. It was so hard not to reply to him out loud. He didn't want to be seen as crazy to <em>anybody. </em>Not even strangers or enemies. So, he didn't speak back much to him. Which gave him all the time to talk to him.</p><p>Talk as in taunt and insult and manipulate. He wouldn't give any helpful answers about anything. Who he was, what he was, what this game was for, how to beat it. All he said was that he had to beat the game. But he also made the rules and gave no instructions. Ace was working in the complete dark, and had zero clue of what to do.</p><p>But if Marco was just there to fuck with Ace, he was doing a very good job. Ace felt 100% less powerful and sure from the entrance into the Grand Line to two islands later. Marco pushed every painful button he could. Ace didn't understand how he knew so much about him if he wasn't a part of his mind.</p><p>Just to be a dick, the man hadn't touched anything after Ace told his crew about him. So they had no proof that what he'd said was honest or accurate. They just went along with his word. And Ace knew they believed in him more than he did himself, now.</p><p>When he made it back to the ship, he loaded the crates inside easily and pulled the wagon inside. Deuce came next and Saber last. Ace was waiting in the crowsnest with them, reading a book and somehow tuning Marco's braiding of his hair out.</p><p>If Marco wasn't so cruel and so manipulative, he seemed like he'd be a good guy. But the bottom line was that he <em>wasn't </em>a good guy. Deuce climbed up the ratlines and sat with Ace, Marco immediately stopping messing with his hair. Ace put his book down and asked if there was any information.</p><p>Deuce sighed and shook his head. "There's no record of a deceased pirate named Marco. There's a living one, but he's in the New World. And this isn't some devil fruit he's using," the blue haired man said. Ace deflated and his friend apologized.</p><p>"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I'm causing this trouble." His first friend put his hand on Ace's shoulder. He firmly said that this was not his fault. Ace still felt it was his problem that he was causing the others.</p><p>"Dude, we're your crew. You're our captain. Even if we didn't want to, we're here for you, and if you didn't want to help with our problem, you'd still be here for us. Don't go at this alone." Ace frowned and pointed out he was the only one who could see him. "Doesn't mean you're alone in this."</p><p>Ace nodded, not wanting to argue anymore. "It's sad. That your crew is like this. Following somebody they think has a clue about what to do. You're just stringing them along, aren't you?" Marco asked, whispering in his ear before kissing his temple. He was so manipulative. Ace couldn't imagine a person any worse than Marco. If he was a person and not some sort of demon.</p><p>The journey felt mechanical, he was on autopilot. He wasn't enjoying it at all, and that was unacceptable. With no new information and no new plan other than to try and not let Marco get to him, Ace had them pause the journey. He wouldn't go along without enjoying his time as a pirate, building his crew and proving themselves.</p><p>He could do none of that with Marco constantly ruining his mood, tankng his self-esteem, all the while making Ace want a fucking hug from him. Anything to comfort him, it was like he was in an abusive relationship and he was playing right into it. If that was possible, since he wasn't trying to. He wanted to get away from him, but he rarely left him alone.</p><p>Only when he slept and when he showered. Then Marco was always hanging around the rest of the day. "I'm really sorry, guys. I'm sure you didn't want the journey to end up like this."</p><p>Saber leaned back against the railing with a grin. "Our first adventure is this one. That's why we set out to have an adventure. This one is just mostly yours." Deuce nodded, and said he wished he could see Marco. They believed him still, and that meant the world to him. He knew Luffy would believe him, and Sabo would have a plan.</p><p>But neither of them were here right now. He was with new companions and needed to prove himself as a captain. His face turned determined, but of course Marco saw this and shot it down. "Together or not, you're still the reason this mess. Always the problem." Ace wanted to burn him up, but he'd tried and it hadn't worked.</p><p>He really felt like he was being haunted. "We'll get rid of him. Just don't let him get to you." Deuce had understood him from the start. So, he finally confessed.</p><p>"He <em>knows</em> how to get to me. Every day he's here, the more insecure I feel. It's like he'd acid and burning through all of the work I've done in my life to value myself," he said brutally honestly. Deuce looked surprised to get something so honest and deep.</p><p>Marco kissed the crook of his neck. "Isn't it nice revealing just how pitiful you are? I wonder what Deuce actually thinks when he hears his captain say something like that?" Ace felt shame well up in him and his face turn red. Marco was right, he was captain. He had to be the pillar of strength.</p><p>He stayed silent, looking at his feet. Saber sighed and said that they were going to get through this mess. <em>A mess I brought upon us. </em>"I doubt anyone has been through this kind of thing before. Or they just haven't said anything about it."</p><p>"Or he could have killed them once they got boring." There were hands rubbing down his chest, Marco sitting behind him.</p><p>He whispered in Ace's ear, "I will never kill you." Ace wanted to shove him away, but he'd just stay. There was nothing to do than to let him do what he wanted. He'd get bored eventually. "It's fun to break you apart. It's surprisingly easy, but I won't kill you." Then he paused. "Though, I guess it would be different if <em>you </em>were the one to kill you."</p><p>Ace shoved him away, knocking him down. He never reacted physically with the other two around, with anybody around. Both of them were shocked. Ace sent fire at Marco, but it went right through him. "Mm, that's nice and warm." Ace scowled and turned back around, putting his head in his knees.</p><p>"I need to get rid of him soon before I drive myself insane," Ace said firmly. "But there are no rules to the game I'm supposed to win. How can you win a game with no rules?" Marco was across from him. He sat next to Deuce, smiling that warm but cruel smile. Giving Ace shivers from the sheer joy he took in tormenting Ace.</p><p>He wasn't crazy, he knew that. And his crew knew that, too. The two of them knew him. "I'll give you a hint. Why did you kiss me? Fix that, and you'll be free of me forever." Then he walked out of sight and was gone.</p><p>All night, Ace thought. He didn't understand what had happened during the kiss. He'd felt nice, to kiss. Warm, and the kissing felt loving, even though he didn't know him. Ace had wanted to push him away, but he hadn't. It felt nice to have someone show him any affection that wasn't his brothers'.</p><p>He took what he could get, really. Even if he never expected anything from anybody. He rolled onto his side, under the blankets even though he never got cold. Marco was there, sitting on the bed. He threaded his hands through Ace's hair. He closed his eyes. "So weak," Marco whispered.</p><p>Ace bit his lip, but tears came from his eyes. He turned on his other side, and Marco was gone. Or at least silent and not touching him. When he woke up, he saw Marco there, sitting against the door. He smiled at Ace brightly. "How many hints do I have to give you? Are you really that stupid?"</p><p>Ace threw a shoe at him. "Fuck off."</p><p>"No, that's not how I'll go away. I'll repeat it, why did you kiss me? Let me kiss you? I'd like to leave here, too, you know." Ace jerked up, looking at him. Ace demanded to know what he meant. He seemed to have so much fun punishing and belittling Ace. "Oh, Ace. You don't know anything about the world. Or even yourself, it seems. Can't even pinpoint what I'm saying." He was gone.</p><p>Ace screamed into his pillow in frustration. What hints were there? All he did was insult him. Belittle him and call him weak, incapable. Insecure. That was his goal, where was the hint? So what? He was insecure! Was that why Marco kissed him? He knew he could take advantage of Ace?</p><p>He knew he was young and looked young. He just didn't understand. And why would Marco start this if he didn't want to? Was he some curse? He was the one that initiated it in the first place. He started it, why did Ace have to be the one to end it? Marco should just leave on his own. And if he couldn't leave, why was he being so cruel instead of actually giving him helpful advice?</p><p>They were still docked at an island. The same island for the same reason. He didn't tell them about his talk with Marco because it just made him look stupid. Insecure like he was. And it was being made worse every day.</p><p>And he was confused. Marco was <em>wrong. </em>He felt <em>wrong. </em>Ace felt like he actually cared about him even as he tore him apart with a smile. With such simple and hurtful words. Mastering the words and expressions at the same time. He said the things that hurt Ace, while touching him lightly, moves that should make him feel comfortable.</p><p>He felt trapped by him. Caught between hating him and wanting him to stay. He was totally in an abusive relationship and didn't know how to get out. He was too stupid, after all. He was walking through the forest, looking for animals to hunt and get for food so they didn't waste any food here.</p><p>"You can't even hunt well without your pipe," Marco commented as he followed Ace around. He found a bear and rushed it, stabbing it in the neck with his dagger, blood getting on Ace's arm.</p><p>"What were you saying?" Ace challenge. Marco just gave a smile and left. Ace was frozen. That was a true smile, he could tell. Ace looked down at the bear, and he realized something. Marco was cruel. Truly cruel. But he also seemed to want Ace to improve, while also tearing him down. He was hard to figure out, but that smile was real.</p><p>As Ace was dragging the bear back, Marco showed up and sat on top of it while Ace did all of the work. He did feel the added weight of him. He was solid when he wanted to be, and touched who he chose to. Ace stopped and turned to him.</p><p>Marco met the stare with a small smile. A teasing one. "Have you figured it out yet?" he wondered, taunted, while there was also a twinge of excitement in his voice. <em>Did</em> he figure it out? Marco just waited for him to speak.</p><p>"Just cause you say I'm weak, doesn't mean I am. Or I am, and I just have to deal with that. I knew that from the start. I'm my own worst enemy, I didn't need you to come along and fuck me up. Once you leave, I'll do that fight on my own at my own pace. I don't need you to shit on me the whole way," Ace said firmly.</p><p>Marco was suddenly in front of him. "That's all I wanted to hear," he said with a kiss to Ace's temple. Ace tried to put his hands on Marco's back, but he was gone. He didn't come back. Ace felt free, but also a little lonely. But that feeling would go away soon. Marco broke him a little bit, but he also felt like he'd fused himself back together.</p><p>But he had known he could be useless and maybe didn't deserve love from the start. He also knew he needed to work on it. He didn't need Marco to realize that. So, it was all for nothing. When he put the bear on the deck and started to skin it, he saw a piece of cloth wrapped around the base of the dagger that wasn't there before.</p><p>He unwrapped it, and saw a jolly roger. It was just a skull and bones in a cross formation. There was also a white crescent shape on the face, like a mustache. He look on the back and saw an embroidered bird. He called Saber over, and asked him if he recognized this. "Yeah, that's the Whitebeard mark," he said casually.</p><p>"Who was Marco? What did he look like?" Ace asked hurriedly.</p><p>Saber looked surprised, since they'd ruled out that Marco being the one haunting Ace. "His wanted poster showed his was blonde, his hair like a pineapple? Droopy eyes, bigger lips." Ace's eyes widened. "Why do you ask?</p><p>"Marco is gone. He's not coming back. I just wonder if it's the same one. But, he's in the second half of the Grand Line, right?" Saber nodded, saying there was no way he was there with them. And that his devil fruit was not one that could harass and stalk Ace like he had. His devil fruit was the phoenix phoenix fruit. Ace looked at the back of the cloth. He smiled. Maybe the real Marco would be a better guy. All of the good things and none of the bad of the asshole that had torn him apart.</p><p>And if he met Marco and he was the same, Ace would take his head and prove he couldn't walk around on him without paying for it. He stuck the cloth in his pocket and said, "We will resume our adventure! To build a strong crew and conqueror the sea." Deuce grinned and Saber was already pulling the anchor up.</p><p>Now he had another goal. Surpass his father and maybe meet Marco along the way and punch his face in. Just because it would feel good to see his tormentor's face bloody and bruised. He smirked and helped get the ship back out to sea.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Not sure if there will be a sequel. I already have so many fics with Ace and Marco meeting on the ship.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>